This invention relates generally to the utilization of a spring in variable capacity compressors.
Conventional variable capacity compressors utilize two devices, a control valve and a single coil spring to control the capacity of the compressor. When pressures are high, a stiffer spring rate is required. To achieve the higher spring rate, a single coil spring is typically made larger, which in turn increases the size of the required compressor.
The use of a single spring to help control the capacity of compressors has several disadvantages including low spring constant, less variability control, and low packaging efficiency.
It is in general an object of the invention to utilize a multitude of springs in variable capacity compressors.
In one aspect, an improved variable capacity swash plate type compressor includes a rotor, a drive shaft, and a swash plate disposed on the drive shaft movable to various inclination angles relative to the drive shaft. The improvement comprises a plurality of springs disposed between the rotor and the swash plate.
In another aspect, an improved variable capacity compressor includes a rotor, a drive shaft, and a plate disposed on the drive shaft movable to various inclination angles relative to the drive shaft. The improvement comprises a plurality of springs, disposed between the rotor and the plate, arranged coaxially.
In an additional aspect, a method of constructing a variable capacity swash plate type compressor is provided. A rotor, a drive shaft, a swash plate disposed on the drive shaft movable to various inclination angles relative to the drive shaft, and a plurality of springs are provided. The plurality of springs is disposed between the rotor and the swash plate. The plurality of springs is secured between the rotor and the swash plate.
In another aspect, a method of constructing a variable capacity compressor is detailed. A rotor, a drive shaft, a plate disposed on the drive shaft movable to various inclination angles relative to the drive shaft, and a plurality of springs is provided. The plurality of springs is disposed between the rotor and the plate coaxially. The plurality of springs is secured coaxially between the rotor and the plate.
Using a plurality of springs may increase the spring constant, increase variability control, and increase packaging efficiency.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.